Used to Know Iruka Umino fanfiction
by canelacoot
Summary: Somebody that she used to know SOME VERY MATURE SCENES in progress
1. Prologue

Sheer and Celeste stood in the cold night breeze atop the village gates. With each gust came another memory, memories of such a long time ago when they had visited with their much missed parents. A time when they had nothing to worry about. A time when they were happy.

Sheer let out a long winded sigh, letting the nights cool air lift up her dark brown curls. With each gust, she took all the air in, reminiscing the best memories before briefly preparing herself for the new life she was bound to face here, in the village hidden in the leaves.

Their time had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! This story isn't canon and it's going to feature some 18+ scenes because yeah. I mean we're all human, right?

"I'm no kid anymore!" Celeste told her older sister as she angrily pulled her wavy black hair into a low ponytail.

Celeste was now 12 years old, and blossoming into a tough little lady too. The two sisters had looked so much alike, five years ago when they last visited yet as they grew, so did their differences. The two both shared a mocha-caramel like skin tone with pretty facial features, seeing that they were descendants from Takigakure. However, whilst Celeste had black hair and electric blue eyes , Sheer had brown hair and striking golden orbs. The two often had people stop and stare in awe at their appearance but as they had always been taught,they ignored them and continued on their way.

Without a doubt Sheer, the eldest at age 20 had blossomed into a beautiful woman, yet she always shielded her face along with her emotions under masks,scarves or turtlenecks. She didn't have time for the unnecessary attention. She had more important things to worry about,like this...

"I'm just making sure you'll be okay at the Academy here! It's an entirely new village. I can't help it."

Celeste shrugged her shoulders before pulling her blue leaf headband on and tugging Sheer out of the door.

Outside thee day had already cast its gloomy dominance over everyone. No one chattered lively nor whistled in the breeze. They all just ducked their heads and carried on as usual.

Celeste pulled the exhausted Sheer away from the motel they were staying in and towards a stand, where Sheer paid for their lukewarm breakfast of Tamago kake gohan.

"Eat up kid." Sheer had smiled at her sibling,before dragging her out and finally, in the heavy downpour, towards the academy.

As usual, the two had arrived late , meaning everyone had already entered their classrooms.

"Sorry my kid sister's late. We got stuck in a sticky situation haha," Sheer made up, smiling nervously at a pretty kunoichi with blue locks and the palest of purple eyes.

"It's alright, so this is the new student?" The lady smiled sweetly towards Celeste who, for the first time, hid shyly behind Sheer's back.

"My name is Lady Hinata." She flipped through a seemingly endless book of names and students before finally stopping and pointing to a page.  
" You're in class 7. Your teacher is to be Iruka Umino. He's really kind and you'll learn a lot!"

Sheer waved goodbye to her little sister, smiling fondly at the innocence she possessed and wishing she could still have a pleasant output to life as she used to.

It all changed five years ago. Their family had had a pleasant stay in Konoha. They had left the village one evening, smiling and ready to return home from their vacation. That had been until tragedy struck. Their innocent saunter home in the Forest happened to be disrupted by a certain group, led by a leader who wielding a mask alongside the visual prowess of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The battle was gruesome, almost unbearable to watch . The user of the Sharingan heartlessly tore the lives of their parents away, leaving the two children to rot away.

The sharingan.

The kekkei genkai of the bloodline entitled the Uchiha, of the Hidden Leaf.

From that day on, Sheer refused to ever return, for it had scarred her beyond recognition. She wished, day after day,that she'd soon forget the event that had unrolled that evening...


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first Saturday in Konohagakure and still, no one had reached out to the two mysterious girls nor made an effort to get to know who they were. Little did they know, despite Sheer's undeniable ninja expertise, they were cautiously being watched.

"So Celeste, have you made any friends yet?"

Celeste simply pouted,implying her answer as the serious siblings strolled through the busy market place. The sun happened to be gleaming down upon the village and everyone seemed somewhat happier than usual.

"Why's everyone so joyful today ?" Celeste questioned, looking up at her beautiful and strong sister, confusion filling her youthful mind.

Sheer simply sighed.  
"It's the beginnings of the preparation for the Konoha annual festival. It's in honor of the founding of the village,many decades ago."

"Can we go ,pleaseeeee?" Celeste jumped in excitement and Sheer simply smirked, nodding her head slightly.

"It's in a weeks time though. So you'll have to be patient and focus on graduating from the academy."

Happily satisfied, the two strolled on, enjoying the peacefulness and satisfaction of one another's company.

The two wandered over to a fruit stall and Sheer let Celeste go ahead to choose their variety of fruit for the next couple of days.

"Celeste. What a surprise it is to see you here." A calm male voice spoke out in a soothing and kindly tone.

Sheer was puzzled. Who would her little sister possibly know in this tiny village?

And as Sheer swivelled round, she paused.

Before her stood a man of around the same age as her, give a few years. He stood almost a head taller than Sheer and his face held a kind smile towards Celeste. His skin was smooth and tan with a deep scar slashed across his nose and his chocolatey brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He also wore the Leaf Shinobi outfit. She assumed he was any other ninja.

"I'm just doing some shopping with Sheer. Of course she's being mean about it all,not letting me have Amy dumplings."

"Ahhh, well you've got to keep your health up to standard if you want to be a fine shinobi. And this is the Sheer you've mentioned quite a bit I suppose?"

He averted his attention towards Sheer who's heart fluctuated a little. What is this feeling?  
His face became serious for a moment as he studied her. But Sheer being herself,she just hid back in her turtleneck. He was very intriguing.

He then smiled again, reaching out a hand that Sheer reluctantly took. His firm grip sent sizzles throughout her body and she felt herself heat up the slightest bit.

"So i hear you're a medical ninja from the village hidden in the Waterfalls (Takigakure)?"

Sheer nodded before paying for their fruit and pulling the overfilled bags into her two arms. He could clearly tell she was struggling. Celeste looked slightly anxious, considering her older sisters was one of thee strongest kumoichis she knew. Iruka clocked on immediately.

He instantly took them from her grasp and smiled down at the relieved Sheer, who looked slightly surprised and embarrassed.

"Thank you...You didn't have to." She uttered, scratching her hair and blushing slightly.

"My pleasure! Oh and I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Iruka Umino and I teach at the Academy."

He locked eyes with her for a moment as she put the pieces together.

"Oh, so you're Iruka Sensei to Celeste?"

He nodded cheerfully before allowing Sheer to lead the way towards their home.

"I know you two haven't been in Konoha very long. But have you found a place to stay as of yet?"

Sheer,slightly embarrassed shook her head.

"Not yet. I haven't been to see Lady Tsunade and therefore haven't got an official job yet. Ill figure something out."

The two continued to small talk as they left the market area, and despite Sheers reserved personality, she truly was beginning to enjoy chatting to Iruka. Maybe she could speak to him again?

As the group off three rounded a corner, they were brought to an u expected halt.


	4. Chapter 4

When the three turned the corner, none had expected what they were to be greeted with.

Iruka looked shocked, before dropping the bags and pulling out a pristine kunai and jumping in front of the two girls.

Before them, about five metres away stood a tall person,cloaked from head to foot in a black,ominous cloak. His mask was of a bird, white mostly with red sharp markings. Sheer had heard of these people, but she had never stayed in a land long enough to see them with her very eyes. She too stepped in front of Celeste, placing her feet in a taijutsu formation, one palm forward.

As she always had been taught in such situations, she quickly analysed her surroundings. And behind them, approximately the same distance away stood an almost exact copy,only this one lacked the cloak and had ghostly white hair peeking out from behind the mask.

Iruka too analysed. He seemed skilled in these situations.

These people were none other than the Hidden Leaf's ANBU black ops.

"Step down ,they're with me." Iruka proclaimed loud and clearly, lowering his guard and staring straight at the ANBU behind with the white hair. He glared at him, almost as though they knew one another.

"The girl with the hair. She needs to be taken in for questioning. In case she's a spy. She's from the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls yet failed to state her presence here." The ninja ahead said, lifting his cloak away from him and dropping it. By the time it hit the floor, Sheer was squeezed tightly in wood that seemed to emerge from the ground. She struggled to breathe.

Iruka had gasped and shouted at the wood style user ahead, lunging towards him and leaping at him with his kunai.

"Yamato whats wrong with you!" Iruka said,trying to get 'Yamato' to release his jutsu.  
Sheer smirked slyly as the clone in the grasps of the wood poofed and was replaced with a log.

"Don't think you can get away." A manly and mysterious voice whispered into her ear and she felt a hand on her waist. Her eyes widened as she turned and the other ANBU had a kunai to her neck. He smelled absolutely delicious and his voice was far more attractive than she could ever imagine. But then she noticed , in one of the eye holes, she noticed a gleam. A gleam she hadn't seems in five years.

A gleam as red and permanent as blood, with distinct black markings that screamed the sharingan.

Sheer leapt forward in utter fear,her mind replaying the events of that disastrous night so long ago and she screamed out as her heart twisted. She fell to the dust and the last thing she heard was Iruka's yelling , his soothing voice calling her name...


	5. Chapter 5

"That's my girl."

A voice rings out in Sheer's ears but she fails to register who it belongs to. A pounding resides in her head as she strongly wanted to fall back into the soft world of dreams. But with much effort, she fought her feelings and began to sit up, letting all traces of sleepiness fall away.

Her eyes didnt focus for a few moments and she brushed her hands through her hair whilst dazedly taking in her unfarmiliar surroundings. The room was circular, mostly decorated in beiges and brown. Directly ahead of her was a large desk, covered with the leaf shinobi sign and immediately all the previous events replayed in her mind.

Sheer shot to her feet, emerging from her turtleneck and biting down at her lip, flustered and wondering where Celeste could be.

"Calm down, you're safe here."

The lady's voice told her and she whipped around, only to be met by a very pretty lady. She seemed older than Sheer however, and her smile felt Sheer feel more at ease. She seemed kind enough and Sheer was ready to ask about what had happened when she noticed the two ANBU members from before.

This time they had both removed their masks and before her stood two jonin, well toned and tall, proclaiming their ability. The wood style user with the brown hair seemed slightly younger and stared right through Sheer, causing her to uncomfortably turn away. She instantly met gazes with the other ANBU, whos mask covered the majority of his face. His two lazy eyes gleamed right at her, his red eye spinning slightly.

She took a visible step back.

The pretty woman looked upon her questionably.

"You seem frightened of our Kakashi Hatake. Why's that, if I may ask?"

Sheer ducked behind her turtleneck again and stepped back repeatedly, reaching for her kunai.

"Looking for this?" she heard a male voice say and she sensed his pressence behind her, the sharp end of her kunai pressed against her jugular. She gulped and frowned but could not stop the swirling feeling inside of her.

The sharingan...

"No Uchiha will ever touch me." she spat at him, turning round and within a moment, having him floored in a lock on the ground.

The three others in the room seemed slightly dazed as this sudden display of tower and she heard the lady stutter, before giggling slightly and bursting into peals of laughter.

"Give him a break Sheer. He's no Uchiha and he means to harm."

Sheer reluctantly released him, stumbling away toward the door but the lady firmly grabbed her shoulders.

"It's time we had a talk."

-

Sheer gazed at the three opposite the table in wonder. She mad miscalculated things so entirely wrong and blushed slightly in embarrassment. She tucked her face further down into her turtleneck and the other three laughed.

"You'll be alright now. We just had to check. Now, do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head, looking away.

"Well, for now I'll have to put you and your sister in at Kakashi's place but within a week or so I'll have found you a place. Now remember, be at the hospital tomorrow at ten."

Sheer nodded, clambering to her feet, her guard still completely up.

|"Wait. Where on earth is Celeste?"

Sheer looked round, getting flustered and worried. She couldn't lose her little sister. Not like this.

"She's with Iruka. She's perfectly fine. I'll escort you."

Kakashi smiled down at her, holding a hand out to her which she took, fully conscious of this male's flirtation skills.

He pulled her closer and Sheer was able to take in his scent again.

Absolutely delicious...

But just as she was beginning to enjoy the smell, a handsome face reappeared in her mind. Tan skin, nose scar milk chocolate brown hair.

She began to feel guilty as Kakashi held her close, a smile plastered on his face as he led her down the tower and towards the front.

"Jeez Kakashi. Pretty new girl that others already called dibs on and you swoop in and make your move. Typical."

A male around her age said, throwing them a crooked smile and winking at Sheer. The senbon between his white teeth glimmered in the daylight.

She shook her hand away from Kakashi's larger. firmer grasp and stepped aside.

"No one's made a move on me..." She almost whispered, not meeting the guy's eyes.

"I'm Genma. Remember the name." and with another wink, he passed the two and went about his business.

The walk to Iruka's was tense and silent, aside for the soft humming Kakashi managed to let out.

"You were knocked out for 14 hours straight."

"WHAT?" Sheer's eyes grew wide and she turned, sprinting in the general direction that the two were heading in.

"You just passed his house!" Kakashi yelled out, and Sheer quicky returned to his side at a door. It was a normal sized house, and quite modern too with neatly tended to daisies at the front.

I wonder if his girlfriend does those for him.

Kakashi rapped on the door once before opening it, grasping a hold of Sheer's hand despite her protest and stepping in. She tried to shake him away but her held tight, leading her through to the living area where Celeste was sat talking animatedly to Iruka.

He looked more handsome than ever despite him only being clothed in his civilian wear. He wore a simple shirt and pants yet managed to look gorgeous. It made Sheer feel slightly hot and bothered, but she managed to shake it off.

Iruka noticed the company with a smile on his face. That was until he scanned the two and saw their palms joined together. His smile faded and he tried to cover it with a blatantly fake one.

"I wasn't expecting company."

"OH, Lady Tsunade suggested I bring Sheer here. She's staying with me until she finds her own place so she came for Celeste."

Sheer took the chance to shake his hand away and wipe her hands, stepping away from him and glaring up at his masked face. Iruka continued to glance in her direction with curiosity.

"Ah well," Iruka claimed, getting to his feet and stepping towards Sheer. They were about half a metre apart," Celeste has been amazing and I managed to teach her a new jutsu!"

He smiled genuinely at her and she felt her heart stumble. She blushed slightly, unfamiliar to this attention or feeling.

"If you don't mind, you could stay for a drink?" He said, face serious now. Despite his attempt to look relaxed, Sheer, with her sensory skills could detect the slight hitch in his heartbeat. The way his blood sped up slightly...

"Oh, I'd love-" Kakashi began before Sheer interrupted him.

"Not you. He's talking about me, idiot."

Kakashi looked slightly put out and she smiled sweetly at him, before turning to the amused Iruka who stared at her in disbelief.

"I'd love to. See you Kakashi."

And without further hints, Kakashi numbly left the premises, muttering under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheer sipped at her lemonade, gazing at the man who sat opposite to her. Once she got him talking, he wouldn't stop.

And despite their brief meeting, she had taken a fondness to him. He intrigued her, interested her and made her feel safe.

Unlike Kakashi who threw himself at her.

She sighed, watching Celeste 'read' her book. But she internally knew that by tonight, she'd be receiving the third degree as to whether or not Sheer liked Iruka.

Either way, it was far too soon and she still was unable to trust anyone in Konoha.

"...And then obviously Kakashi stopped that from happening. But he does that a lot, whatwith him being the Copy Ninja and All. Me, on the other hand, I'm just a chunin who teaches. Quite sad huh?"

His eyes looked sad for a moment and Sheer only spoke the truth.

"I don't think life is about fame and being well known. All that matters is that you're content, happy and surrounded by the ones you love."

Iruka stuttered at that, blushing the slightest bit and causing Sheer's heart to flip. Her red cheeks gave her away but she averted her eyes to Celeste who had witnessed it all and was hiding behind her novel, smirking slightly.

Iruka smiled slightly, clearly caught off guard and embarassed.

His heart pace increased.

WHilst scratching his head, he finally gained the guts to ask about Kakashi.

"So, I noticed you and Kakashi were holding hands earlier..."

He attempted to mask his jealousy with a sip from his straw but he didn't know her well enough to know how she could read others.

"He held my hand. I think he got the wrong idea. I'm not into him at all."

"Oh really? Thats a relief because I was th-"

Celeste stood up and ran towards the door, tugging it open and there stood Kakashi, his face buried between the covers of a novel. He followed Celeste in and smiled, waving down at the two.

"It's time to go Sheer. You have to pick up your bags."

Sheer sighed, getting to her feet and turning away before Iruka spoke.

"I hope you're going to the festival. It would be lovely to speak again."

His sad voice sounded hopeful and filled her with longing and a feeling she'd never experienced before. She smiled back at him, nodding her head which caused her curls to bounce before turning away and following Kakashi out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

"Be wary of Kakashi, okay?" Sheer said to Celeste, tying her wavy, black hair back into a pony tail.

She looked adorable in her pajamas and Kakashi had persuaded them to sit and watch a movie until they all got sleepy.

"He's a flirt." Celeste had stated firmly, causing Sheer to laugh.

"Ohh woowww, he actually is. Now I don't wanna see you flirting with him!" Sheer responds jokingly.

"He's an old man. On the other hand, Iruka Sensei isn't that old hehe. And he's rather goodlooking!"

Sheer nudges her," a tad bit old for you, don't you think?"

Celeste sighs dramatically.

"Not too old for you, ay?"

She winks and runs out of their shared room and down the hall to the living area where Kakashi is sprawled across his sofa, deeply intrigued by what lies between the pages of his novel.

"Oh hello." he proclaims, sitting up and allowing space for the two to sit.

Celeste deliberately takes the other end of the couch, forcing Sheer to be awkwardly squeezed between the two.

It's silent as the first half of the movie plays, but as Celeste finds her comfort zone, she begins cracking jokes and Sheer can't help but laugh.

And just like that, as the movie draws to a close, Sheer and Celeste are fast asleep. Two gorgeous girls utterly exhausted by the hectic day that just went by. Celeste's full weight is on Sheer, who laid against Kakashi.

She had been too sleepy to notice the point in the movie in which she leaned towards him. The part where Celeste fell asleep and she found his arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her towards him. Also the part where he had removed his mask and they had made out passionately. It wasn't just once either.

Kakashi gazed up towards the ceiling, his mask fully down and his face blank as ever.

Who was this girl? The girl that he found so incredibly irresistible.

He knew he they shouldn't've kissed at all. Not while she was awake nor when she was falling asleep. He saw the way Iruka and her looked at each other. A day, she's taken and he already couldn't keep his paws off her.

There, he mentally swore to allow Iruka to proceed yet as he looked down at the sleeping beauty, his decision wavered.

With a sigh, he eased himself away from the two and gently lifted Celeste into his powerful arms, pacing slowly until he placed her in the bed in their room.

By the time he returned, he was debating as to whether or not Sheer should sleep on the couch and he was taken by surprise when Sheer was sat up. A little dazed, yet fully awake.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, actually you kissed me."

"Don't lie to me. This cannot be happening."

Tears in her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair. Though shellshocked, Kakashi walked towards the crying girl and sat down next to her. He listened as she whimpered, trying to get a gist of what she was truly crying over. He kept hearing the words 'shock','parents', and 'uchiha'.

As she cried on, he patted her knee kindly, piecing together bits of information. |He assumed something must've happened to her family, hence why she developed an air about her that was only out to protect her remaining family. The Uchiha must be involved somehow, hence why she showed reluctance to being near him prior.

She suddenly looked up at him, her eyes wide open, her dark lashes stuck together with her innocent, salty tears.

She looked so young, so lost, and it was in that moment that he knew she was just as lost as the rest of the adults out there.

In that dark room, Kakashi, despite being slightly nervous (much differed to him previously never showing any sign of affection) leaned in slowly, his hand carefully pressing the back of her head.

The pairs lips met in the moonlit room, at first the softest of brushes up against one anothers. Their kiss quickly spiralled into something more passionate, wild, an urge they both craved to fulfill.

The way their tongues danced together allowed Kakashi to feel a sense of affection in which he'd never stumbled upon before. He felt for this vulnerable girl. He felt the pain she faced and he felt the urge to protect her.

Was this what it feels like to like someone?

-

"Sheer?" a lost, sleepy child's voice rang out into the ears of both jonin, causing their hearts to freeze and all their high running emotions to stop in their tracks. Kakashi continued his fondling of Sheer for a moment, not too fazed as to what others thought of him. Sheer however, who was atop him, clambered off him and pulled her shirt over her head. She was only in her under garments and did not want Celeste to see her in this state.

Celeste stared in awe, taking in the entire scene. Her sister undressed and on top of the man she told her to be wary of. He was nude too, but with his covers barely up to his waist. He was fully developed and well taken care of, despite the often battle scar. He looked flustered but other than the gleam in his swirling sharingan, he looked unfazed. He simply allowed Sheer to slide off him and cover herself appropriately. He continued to glance her way questionably, and undoubtedly reading the situation.

"What...Are you doing?" she spits out in horror, taking a step back, her mouth trembling.

"Celeste please wait!"

Celeste rethinks running away as she sees the tears in her sister's eyes and her heart crumbled.

She runs towards her older sister and takes her into her arms, allowing Sheer's head of curls to fall against her shoulder and she cries silently. Celeste, still wary of the man in the bed, eyes him up accusingly, wondering how he caused her to cry.

"Why did you make her cry!" she yells at him, stroking her sister's hair.

He simply shrugs, replacing his mask and looked cool-headed as ever.

Celeste mentally stumbled. How could he make her cry then simply shrug as if her tears meant nothing.

Without hesitation and just as they'd always been taught, Celeste pulled out her kunai and swung it at him but he was quicker than her. He blocked her attack and stared right at her, deep into her eyes. His sharingan had swirled seemingly endlessly and Celeste was transfixed. It was only a moment before Celeste collapsed to the ground and Sheer yelped out, hopping off the bed and going to her poor sister's aid.

She checked for her pulse and breathing, before lifting her into her arms and stumbling out of the room as fast as her feet would allow.

"Celeste! Celeste wake up!" she whisper shouted, refusing to be the one to wake the neighbors.

"Sheer there's no point." Kakashi had been saying calmly, having had gotten out of bed, put some shorts on and was following her slowly, hands in his pockets.

Sheer stormed to the living room and grabbed her robe and returned to their guest room. She gently placed the sleeping Celeste on the bed and began throwing her belongings into her suitcase.

"You're leaving already? Aww but you just came," Kakashi complained, trying to lighten the mood.

Sheer simply ignored him and he used this opportunity to step closer to her. He couldn't deny the feeling of wanting he felt towards her.

"We can do it again, if you want. I mean we only just got starte-"

Before he had finished his sentence, Sheer had drawn chakra through her rage to her fist and swung round to meet his face. The sheer impact and power sent him straight into the wall and left a dent behind. He had crumpled to the ground, a little blood trickling down his forehead.

"This never happened. If you DARE speak a word of it to anyone..."

He looked up at her, his eyebrows down turned in pain and his chest heaving.

She finally snapped the case shut, pulled Celeste on to her back and made her way out of his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheer hadn't really thought far into the future. She didn't have a plan as to where the two would go, and with one knocked out clean, she had no idea.

The streets were deserted and silent, aside for the often drunk to wander noisily past the two.

Starving and weak, Sheer drew to a corner where she placed Celeste down and gazed at her loving sister.

She had seen something no child should ever. And she was all to blame.

Sheer sighed, allowing a bright green glow to circulate her palms before she pressed her hands towards her sister's head. Her technique caused her sister to awaken, despite being slightly dazed.

"W-where are we?" she asked curiously, shivering as Sheer placed her coat over her shoulders.

Sheer simply smiled down, attempting to remain as calm and composed as she possibly could.

"C'mon, grab your bag, we're heading to the Hokage tower."

Celeste lazily picked up her backpack and wrapped a scarf round her neck and the two strode out into the cold night.

Sheer still failed to get her bearings right. She had supposed they had walked in circles, only until the slight lights of little street restaurants shone out, giving them hope.

Come to think of it, the two were both utterly ravenous.

"The kids at school talk about that place! They say they sell really good ramen! Please can we gooooo?"

Sheer hesitated, calculating the money she had left to spend. She refused to eat into her savings. She sighed outwardly, accepting the fact that its better than Celeste gets a full meal rather than her.

"Okie dokie."

But as the two approached the stall, they begun to hear the voices of civilians. Laughing, cursing, singing, teasing, the usual.

It made her feel at ease, knowing that on this terrible night,it could all simply turn around nd everything could be okay again.

Could.

Celeste took the last remaining stall at Ichiraku's and eyed up the menu with beady, hopeful eyes. Sheer simply averted her eyes to avoid looking desperate.

It was at that moment that she noticed the other side of the stall was filled with fellow male shinobi, all dressed in their uniforms aside the flak jackets. They all looked slightly more normal, more reachable. She instantly noticed Iruka, who was sat aside Genma and a pretty lady with a black bob and silky black yukata.

Her eyes flicked over Iruka again as a stunning kunoichi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks. He had blushed and laughed at that yet brushed her off, only causing the racket over there to increase.

"Keep it down would ya?" Celeste yelps out, causing all the attention to be switched to their side of the stall. Their noise dies down the slightest bit, before returning to normal levels. Sheer however, with cheeks burning, manages to keep her eys focused away from their general direction.

Iruka was with another female. A much more attractive one too. One that could treat him as he deserved.

She cursed herself inwardly for almost sleeping with a man she just met and swore herself off men.

But she couldn't help but steal a glance back in the other direction and notice the female was now all over Genma, leaving the black haired kunoichi looking the slightest bit put out.

She sighed, paying for Celeste's order and watching her devour her late night- or rather early morning- meal.

Celeste was still uneasy as to why her and her sister were out with their belongings at this time of the morning, and every time she tried to think back to what happened before she suddenly fell asleep, it all felt a little hazy and unreachable, as though someone had erased her memories.

Her mind pressed onward, pondering what could be reason behind the two being clothed weirdly and were in the middle of Ichiraku's. It caused her to develop the slightest bit of headache's and she cringed, turning toward Sheer.

"Sheer why are we here?"

"You've got a headache again haven't you?"

Her kind sister reached forward, pressing a cool palm against her head and alleviating the pain she felt.

"Hey, you're a medical ninja too!" Sheer heard from the direction she was avoiding the most.

She swivelled, ducking her face behind her turtleneck and nodding slightly.

"Come join us! I heard you'd be joining us at the hospital tomorrow anyway."

Sheer eyed the black haired medic up before stepping cautiously towards the group of young adults. The ginger kunoichi from before eyed her up and down before smirking, causing Sheer to blush in embarrassment at her appearance. What a day so far.

She could feel the eyes of that lady on her as she got to know the black haired nin. Her name was Shizune and she was an apprentice on Lady Tsunade.

"Buy the girl a drink would ya!" Shizune said loudly to Genma, slapping him on the back and grinning sheepishly at him.

"It'd be my honor," she claims, winking at Sheer and causing her blush to deepen, forcing her to avert eye contact," I mean it would be for anyone. Like look at you. Not everyday you meet a stunner with honey skin and golden eyes. If it weren't for Iruka, I'd-"  
"Shutup!" Shizune elbowed him and Sheer glanced at Iruka, who seemed quite embarrassed yet was getting pats on the back from other ninja. She noticed the slight tint in his cheeks, which could be from drinking too much or genuine shyness.

Sheer allowed herself to be lost in the world of drink, seeing that it had allowed room for her to forget the recent events. She found that the more she drank, the more relaxed she felt around Shizune.

It was probably around 3 a.m. when Sheer couldn't take anymore.

"She's drunk you guys!"  
Noise filled the room and Sheer blocked it all out, resting her forehead against the cool counter. It soothed the numbness in her mind.

"Now it's just if we can trust Iruka enough to take her home. Wink wink." Genma says, visibly nudging Iruka and causing him to tell him to shut up.

"I think it's best if I go ho- away." Sheer said, meaning many more things than implied.

She attmepted to stand up but stumbled and within an instant, Iruka was at her side, grasping her arm and allowing her to rest against him. She looked dazedly up at him and looked down at her, both of their cheeks ablaze, both of their hearts racing the night.

Of course the others all made a huge fuss of it all, cheering and whooping which caused thee shy Iruka to smile, his cheeks reddening even more. For Sheer, she simply frowned and hid away in her turtleneck, avoiding anyone's eyes.

"I'll take he to Kakashi's. She should get a good nights sleep."

He called over to Celeste, who now fully awake, grabbed their bags and followed him.

She remained a good ten meters behind the two to give them space. And plus, it made her head hurt.

Iruka smelt heavenly. His god sent aroma filled her nostrils and his taut yet soft chest was the perfect pillow for her to rest herself against. She mad no effort to conceal her actions and found herself giggling and fiddling with her hair. Iruka looked slightly more humble and serious now and allowed to silence between them to roll on. Despite her drunken state, she observed how conserved he was. He must've been brought up well.  
He's so beautiful.  
"You said that out loud you know." He said softly into her hair, squeezing her arm as she looked up at him, her rosy cheeks prominent. Cringe, trust Sheer to do that.  
He was clearly pleased, judging by the soft smile on his lips that he persistently attempted to defeat. She calmly wrapped her other arm around his waist and relaxed more into him. She sensed the rise in blood pressure and smile downwards.

"Wait-Uh- Sensei! We have a slight issue!" Celeste said, running up to the two and stopping in front of them.

They had just arrived on Kakashi's street and Celeste didn't know how to put it into words.

She eyed up the way Iruka supported her and smiled admiringly.

"We can't go back to Kakashi Senseis."

"Why, has something happened?"

His face, now serious tried to read Celestes. But she managed to remain calm.

"I just think back and there's a whole section of my memory from last night that's blurred. It hurts to even try but I know something happened while we were there. I don't think we can go back. All I do remember is that Sheer was crying."

Iruka's mouth opened as if to say something, before he shut it again, gulping.

"I see."

Sheer managed to keep her mouth shut and released herself from Iruka's stronghold.

"Are you alright to walk?"

"I'm independant. What do you think?" she said sourly, arms crossed as she faced away, secretly trying to locate any cheap motels.

He held his arms up in surrender before saying:

"You'll just have to come back to my place for now, and we'll speak to Kakashi in the morning."

He didn't sound too pleased, which hurt Sheer more than she would've wished it to.

She looked back at him.

He was undeniably beautiful. Perfect, symmetrical features and dark,arched brows that framed his face and added a touch of feminine beauty. His slightly messy hair danced in the breeze and he stood with his arms crossed,staring right at Sheer. Her move.

He too, found the girl in the moonlight as something else. Her beauty left him speechless, and under the luminescent blue light that the moon kissed upon the earth tonight, it left her absolutely breathtaking. Oh how he found himself longing to be able to hold her in his arms again. They were both pink cheeked and nervous, causing both to break eye contact.

"I guess..." Sheer surrendered, grabbing the bags from Celeste and stumbling after Iruka who remained a good fifteen paces ahead.

He didn't look back once.


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka had yawned loudly as he slipped down the stairs. Sheer and Celeste had been staying with him for the past six or so days and as much as he thought it would be weird, he was getting used to it. In fact, he rather enjoyed coming home to cooked meals by Sheer and smiles from Celeste.

The Hokage had been notified that they would be staying at his and she seemed to understand immediately, but it left him feeling slightly overwhelmed, as though there was something significant he was missing.

He had hoped to spend the days getting to know Sheer but he was only able to watch her through Celeste or from afar.

After visiting the hospital, she had been placed on the same high rank medic team as Shizune, resulting in her being busy for the most part of the day. Other than that, she'd find a slot in which she'd come round and prepare a dinner for everyone. It was always something different and tasty, but Iruka couldn't help but feel slightly put off, whatwith her being away all day long.

And even if she was around, she'd be tidying up, doing to laundry, chores etc. And to top it all off, if she wasn't out with Shizune or ironing the sheets she was fast asleep. Utterly exhausted and blatantly overworked.

Iruka felt sympathetic towards the girl as he tucked her up on the sofa one early afternoon. He had lingered on her hair for a moment longer than he usually would, staring and wondering how he could see what's behind her hard exterior.  
He sighed, planting a ghost kiss on her cheek before beginning to walk away.

It took him completely by surprise when, with his back turned, he heard her sleep woven voice call out to him.  
"Wait, Iruka..."  
He turned hesitantly, smiling softly at his friend. He slowly returned to her side and squatted down to be on eye level with her.

"You need to get some rest. You're too tired and the festival later on will exhaust you even more."

She simply gazed at him, he cheeks flushing. But he didn't flush this time, he simply remained unreadable.

This made Sheer anxious.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

She slowly sat up, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think-"

"What is it She-"

"Kiss me."

He looked shocked at her statement, unsure at how to act. He simply blinked and gazed right into her sad eyes.

He gulped, not knowing what to do with himself.

"I-I'm n-not the best at t-these things." he stumbled, face turning redder by the moment.

His heart was racing.

"You don't have to. I understand." She said sadly, smiling to her lap.

"No! Of course I want to kiss you-" he looked around to make sure Celeste wasn't lurking," I just didn't expect you to want one from me when there's others like Genma, Raidou, Kakashi..."

He hesitated, observing her reaction and he noticed her slight cringe at Kakashi. Something happened between them two...

But in that moment, he truly did not care. She asked him to kiss her and he truly wanted to. He wanted to bring back that light in her eyes. SO without further ado, he got to his knees and with a shaky hand, reached out towards her gentle jawline. His large hands cupped her face, pulling it upwards and forcing her golden orbs to meet his. His eyes searched hers for answers to her sould- why was she like this? What was in her past? Why did she keep it all locked up inside?

He continued to draw her closer, his heart pounding in his head, the blood rushing through his ears.

And at the moment in which their lips finally met, it felt euphoric. Ripples of sensation were sent tumbling through the two, causing their nerves to dance with complete joy.

It was a feather kiss-barely even there. But in that one kiss, it affected Sheer tenfold of what Kakashi had done to her that night.

One simple kiss was all she needed.

And as she pulled away, she smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

"GET UP IDIOT!" Celeste's voice had rung out, searing into Sheer's ears and causing her face to crumple up in discomfort.

Her younger sister continued her pleading and she hopped on top of the tired lady, forcing her to groan out.

"Just lemme sleep a couple more hours..." SHe tried to turn but Celeste was persistent, yanking the blanket off her sister and exposing her to the sharp, cold air around. This caused her senses to be fully awaken.

She looked around. The room was quite dark, hinting that it was already past sunset and she was most likely late for the annual festival.

Celeste was straightening her hair and doing her makeup.

"You're too little for makeup, baka." Sheer told he quietly, standing and rushing to the room where their clothes were kept.

She pulled out a silk package.

She had waited years to wear this...

AFter about half an hour or so of decorating and doing oneself up, Sheer emerged from the bathroom dressed in the most stunning attire .

Her kimono's red body cascaded all the way to her ankles where it brushed them lightly, causing a little shiver to run through her. Her flawless makeup and bright red lips added to the look. She looked utterly gorgeous.

"Wow Sheer." Celeste stated, grabbing the purses of the two. Sheer blushed politely, taking the compliment," Now you actually don't look like man and maybe you could get a boyfriend for once."

Sheer pulled a face at the young kid, before the two linked one another and strolled out the front door.

Immediately, Sheer shivered, rubbing her palms together.

"BY GOD it's cold out here!" she stated, looking down at Celeste who simply smiled and skipped by her side.

They were approaching the gates to the event and you could tell by the buzz of noise how lively it was. The dark sky overhead and the area in which they had just come from was completely silent yet here, it was lt up like a lantern with the enticing sound of cheerful voices.

Sheer relaxed a little, allowing her guard to drop the slightest...

Once Sheer and Celeste entered the gates, Celeste was off, dragging her sister by the wrists to each and every stall and marvelling at the intricate trinkets and gifts that lined each.

All the stuff being sold glimmered in a twinkling sort of way and seemed to entice the pair even further.

"This is great!" Celeste said, splaying her arms outwards and almost knocking a baby out of a couples arms. Sheer followed silently, observing the beautiful array of stalls until they reached a turning point.

"The firework display is that way, and food is that way..." Sheer said under her breath. She wanted to go to the display but she knew Celeste would protest.

"Can I-"  
"Be back at Iruka Sensei's place at midnight! And make some friends!" Sheer teased, handing over some cash and watching the young teen's face light up before turning and racing away towards the welcoming stench of hotdogs and matcha cake.

She sighed happily knowing that she wasn't going to have to tail her younger sister for the rest of the night and began to make her way down the alternative path that was much darker and quiet.

The further she stepped away from the hubbub of the main event, the more at peace she felt. Out in the cold night air she could hear nature as it was meant to be. The previous orange glow cast along the archway that was the sky simply faded into the past and now the sky was darker than night itself, sprayed with a shower of white, twinkling kisses. It was peaceful, sentimental and it was as that moment that she remembered the kiss from earlier.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Iruka kissed me.

But I asked.

But he said he wanted to.

The blush along her caramel cheeks deepened as she shut her eyes and tried to forget the whole thing ever happened (A/N NOT BECAUSE SHE DOESNT LIKE IRUKA BUT BECAUSE SHES EMBARASSED THAT SHE HAD TO ASK)

"S-sheer?" A nervous male voice played out to her. With her eyes still remaining closed and her telling herself that her mind is playing tricks on her, she began counting back in 3's from 300.

"Sheer." The voice said more firmly and she was shocked out of her trance. Her eyelids lifted only to see the one and only...Iruka.

He was stood about a metre in front of her looking right at her. Her blush immediately deepened and she cast her eyes downwards, smiling a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly, stepping towards her and placing a cautious and gentle hand on her right shoulder.

Oh wow, that intoxicating smell. The warmth of his actions. The sincerity behind that voice...

Sheer nodded, glancing back up at him.

He was looking right into her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm glad you had enough energy to come. I do really think you need the rest though..."

"I'll survive. I do it all the time."

"Haha I know but you should also look after yourself sometimes, or I'll have to do that for you..."

She hesitated at his suggestive sentence (A/N not sexual, just as in hinting towards them being an 'us' heheheh), thinking of how o reply to let him know she's into him.

"Well...I wouldn't mind that..."

She fiddles with her fingers, blushing again as he looks right at her, taking in the intensity of the situation. They remain in silence for a few moments before you hear the jutsu sound and a 'poof'. Sheer looks up, curious, and notes that he is holding a red rose. This time it's him that blushes and he laughs quietly, scatching his hair and looking away from her.

He's like a child, it's adorable...

She almost wants to cry with happiness when he reaches it towards her and she takes it gingerly, stroking it as she steps towards him. This feeling was strange: the feeling of affection, of wanting someone this badly. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes from this foreign source of happiness and she looked up at him who was taken by surprise.

"Oh no! Don't cry...Look, i'll get you a larger one if that's-"

"No Iruka. It's perfect."

The shock remains on his embarrassed face, before he returns to his normal stance and smiles down at her.

The scene is perfection, as though it was stolen from the pages of a romance novel that Sheer had once read or a movie that Iruka had once seen.

"Shall I take you to see the fireworks?"

Sheer nodded happily, ready to burst into tears any moment. She honestly couldn't be any happier- until the moment in which the two were sat on a bench, their eyes facing upwards towards to fairy like sky and she felt his arm cautiously wrap around her and tug her the slightest bit closer.

Her breathing halted for a moment, before she smiled to herself and allowed herself to rest against him.

It was like they were intoxicated, absolutely lost in a world of their own where all there was was joy and pleasure. She almost forgot the painful memories of that past that night. She wanted to. She felt safe. She felt at home. She knew being with Iruka was where she was meant to be...


	11. Chapter 11

The fireworks had been perfection. The night was drawing to an end and Sheer was pleading to the Shinto god of time for them to be merciful on her. She inwardly declared that she would make more time for the kind man that wanted nothing more than to support and protect her.

As the last firework exploded into the sky, illuminating Sheer's golden eyes, she looked towards Iruka who was already looking down at her. Their eyes met and locked and she knew this time she didn't have to ask.

The two slowly leant in towards one another, their emotions ablaze and their hearts pummelling inside their chests.

The kiss they had shared was etched into their memory- they finally felt complete and satisfied. And after they pulled away, breathless, they would have killed to freeze time in that moment.

But

Then everything changed within the merest of instances.


	12. Chapter 12

Their moment was shattered by a series of screams from the stall area about 200m away and the sound of simultaneous explosions.

Just as the two had leapt to their feet, eyes swivelling, a flicker appeared in front of them and there stood none other than Kakashi who had both his eyes open. She couldn't tell if it were the situation or his emotions that caused him to throw an angered look at Iruka before holding eye contact with Sheer.

"There's an attack. It's ranked dragon (A/N OPM reference ayyyyy) and from the intel we've gathered, they are after two individuals with the tenseigan."

"Tenseigan? What's that?" Sheer asked loudly to surpass the screams and explosions and rumbling ground surrounding them.

Kakashi, irritated, closed his eyes and sighed before beginning the quickest explanation he could offer.

"The tenseigan was a dojutsu possessed by Hamura Otsusuki and his descendants yet they all reside on the moon. We're assuming there may be people in his bloodline on earth but if they're here, we're in trouble. Maybe even god level trouble. The tenseigan is the only thing powerful enough to rival the rinnesharingan and some even say it goes far beyond that."

Sheer, shocked looked at him, an expression of horror marking her features.

"Just be careful we need-"

Just then, the sound of an lound explosion erupted near them and seemingly out of nowhere, a large vehicle appeared with several masked nins leaning out of any window, soe with weapons some with lassos.

Before any of the three could recover from the impact of the crash, Sheer heard Celetse. Her voice sent alarm bells through her head and she looked around, shocked. Just then her eyes focussed on the young girl being dragged back into the vehicle, them tearing at her hair and the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes...

Her eyes had always been a striking blue yet never to this extent. It was like they were galaxies , gleaming out and lighting everything up.

"Her too..."

A voice said and just then she felt a lasso be yanked around her waist, violently thrusting her forwards and causing her to tumble and smack of head against the back of the vehicle. Her hair came slightly loose,as she looked up.

Kakashi and Iruka were both using kunai to attack the masked nins. Instantly she knew they were on the winning side. A good duo, if I do say so myself.

But just as the two were running after her whilst she was being yanked into the vehicle, one nin held out a spherical object that encapsulated her entirely.

And just as the two arrived, her vision faded and she blacked out...

But what she of course had not been able to see was the hundreds of ANBU that had leapt from surrounding areas. They had witnessed it. She didn't see when Kakashi and Iruka were thrown into the vehicle and tied down and beaten. But they witnessed it too. She didn't see Lord Third approach the scene as they drove away, yet he witnessed it too.

At the moment that that spherical object came close to her, the golden orbs that were her eyes had shone brighter than ever before, turning into the brightest of blue colours marked with distinct white etchings.

The most feared dojutsu among the nations. The dojustu thought to be forgotten in the tales as old as time. The dojutsu with the potential to end the Shinobi World in one go. The only thing close to the power of the Rikudo Sennin: The Tenseigan.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's been weeks since we met Hatake, of course nothing will have-"

Iruka paused, registering and analysing what Kakashi had just said. The two glared right at one another, the tension causing Celeste's heart to pound away.

"What did you say about Sheer?" Iruka almost snarled, tightening his grip on her.

Kakashi simply smiled and within an instant, Sheer was against the wall and Iruka and Kakashi were engaged in a full on fist fight, tumbling around the tiny space and causing Sheer to awaken. She was shocked to see the two men fully going at it.

"STOP!" Celeste and Sheer shouted, leaping to their feet and dragging the two men apart. Sheer's arms pulled away at Kakashi's waist and Celeste at Iruka's shirt. They were getting nowhere until a sudden jolt on the road caused them to be thrown in different directions. Celeste was splayed against the floor with Iruka beside her, his pony tail coming loose whilst Kakashi's full body weight had been thrown against Sheer, causing her to yelp out.

Iruka and Celeste were instantly at her side whilst Kakashi readjusted his headband.

The vehicle was stopped. And there were voices outside.

"I'm fine, I'm fine but guys, we've stopped.

A gnawing sense of dread ate away at the back of their minds as they all stood and backed away into the corne furthest away from the door.

And just like that, the door was flung open, letting in warm sunlight and foreign brightness. Their dark room was illuminated, causing them to shield their eyes in the ever-present discomfort.

Various silhouettes appeared in front of them through the door frame, gleaming down at the ninjas who were prepared to fight.

"Iruka stand down. It's best to wait rather than fight now. Just submit." Kakashi signalled to Iruka, the former ANBU who understood the hand signs.

The two men were grabbed first, being roughly handled and laughed at whilst the girls were lifted up over the shoulders of two men dressed fully in black.

Humiliated and shocked, Sheer complained and pleaded to be allowed to walk.

"Sorry miss no can do. Can't have you hurt yourself..." The suggestive tone of the enemy nin dressed in all black disturbed her and she shuddered as she heard the other nin wolf whistle at the two females.

Iruka who was being roughly handled just ahead looked backwards in despair, his eyes swivelling to see who would even dare.

Sheer hid her face in shame, tears stinging at the back of her eyes...


	14. Chapter 14

As the morning wore on, the heat got worse and worse. Sheer, despite being carried was gleaming with sweat and could only imagine how the guys were coping with the smouldering heat whilst being forced to stumble along the rough floor.

She had tried to keep track of her steps yet due to the heat, her alongside the other jonin had lost their way.

By noon Iruka and Kakashi in front with the masked nin were exhausted and drew to a clearing of trees. It was a sure relief to be in the shade, thought Iruka, was he wiped away his sweat and observantly took note of his surroundings. Little did he know, Kakashi was too. The two made eye contact before looking away, confirming that they both despised one another yet were on the same page. They needed a way out.

The nin's all simultaneously performed a handsign which caused the ground ahead to shake and an entire section of it collapsed, revealing a staircase that led into the ground. As they were led down it, the lights glimmering either side of them caused their nerves to shake.

After what seemed like ten minutes, they finally reached a clearing. It had marble tiled floors and surprisingly modern decoration. It was somewhat like a hospital, with a foyer and chic, empty couches around a coffee table. At what seemed to be a reception desk, a lady with a blank expression stood. She seemed unreadable and stared right through the hostages as they walked out of the pristine underground foyer and through revolving doors.

Finally, Sheer was put down as the two men were untied. She ran to Celeste and wrapped her arms round her, pressing her younger sisters head against her chest. Now her kimono was really annoying her. It was not suitable for a kidnapping and she was not entirely sure she could make a prison break with a highly skilled veteran jonin, a decently talented chunin and a pre-genin with no real ninja skills who too was clothed in a kimono.

She immediately regretted her decision.

"You have to stay here and wait for further instructions." The nin who carried Celeste said, his deep voice causing Kakashi to eye him warily.

The four stood in a line in the room.

This room was almost identical to the foyer in which they had just been in but this lacked the furniture. All they could hear was the quiet playing of complimentary music around them and their eyes were filled with the four pristine white doors that lay ahead.

"Welcome all!" A male voice rung out, unnervingly soothing despite the previous conditions that they were faced with. THe second door on the right swung open, revealing a tall man with red hair and the prettiest of faces. He looked out of this world as though he was touched by an angel,an enlightened individual. His eyes were lined with long lashes and his brown eyes scanned over the rest of the people in the room, lingering on Celeste and then Sheer for a moment too long. He smiled as two men, bodyguards, revealed themselves from the darkness behind him.

He stepped up to Sheer, eyes looking right into hers as she tried to avoid eye contact.  
"We'll be having none of that." He said ccheerfully, grabbing her cheeks and forcing her to look right into his eyes. He was meserized by the power that those eyes held yet he hasn't realized when his wish was to be fulfilled that the eyes would come along with possible concubine material.  
"Ah look what we have here: a beautiful flower in bloom. Her eyes and body are ripe and ready for what the future holds."

The last part of his sentence caused the guys to shift uncomfortably as the man violated her personal space.

He circled her, his black cloack swishing against the floor. His eyes explored and Sheer squeezed her eyes shut, counting back in threes from three hundred.  
"Hmmm there's much more use in her that I would have thought..."  
297,294,291...

"ANd she's far too beautiful to be the status of a maid during her stay..."

285,282,279...

"I may call on her to attend to my, shall we say, personal needs..."  
His fingers pressed against her bottom lip, his face far too close for comfort. She could feel his steamy breath against her neck and she used all her willpower to resist punching him.

All her years of ninja training and she was smart enough to know that if ever faced with a kkidnapping, at first , obey to kidnapper- they hold your life in their hands.

"You girls, follow me." He started , removing himself from Sheer and gesturing towards the door he came from.

"Guards, take these men to their rooms."

Sheer was relieved that they'd at least get rooms, suggesting they weren't necessarily prisoners but she was still confused. Why did they want our eyes? Why aren't we being treated as prisoners ? What is he planning on doing to us?  
Sheer and Iruka held eye contact as they were separated. The farthest door on the left...

She took a mental note of tthe path they took as she followed the elegant man who constantly looked back and smiled at her.  
He led her down several well lit and fancily decorated halls lined with paintings. Celeste was holding on tightly to the hand of her elder sister, sucking her thumb. Old habits die hard.

"Young one, what is your name?" He said, pausing at a grand door lined with a golden flowery ffame.

She looked at the floor whilst mumbling her name yet he wasn't bothered. He simply smiled, pushing the door open and revealing a room fit for a princess. The two gaped in awe at the queen sized four poster bed and all the decor in the room. It was like out of a dream, a hidden palace waiting for the two.

Sheer forced herself to snap out if her trance. They want our eyes. These gifts must have a reason...  
She forced her eyes away from Celeste who had run and collapsed onto the bed and she was immediately met by the intense gaze of the red head. His eyes stared right into hers and she felt his warm palm grab hers and tug her further down the hall.

"I wasnt expecting someone so beAutiful and so close in age to me. I was expecting two idiotic brats."

His words didnt comoft her. If anything,they added to her sense of dread as he pulled her towards a door like the one before.

"But before I can tell you why we need your eyes, we might as well as time alone together."  
He had winked as he pulled her into a room that was almost identical to the one before , yet this one had a king size mattress and the decor was fit for a king. Along one whole walll was a giant painting depicting the Otsutsuki family. She then remembered something that Kakashi had said, something about the Tenseigan belonging to them. Nervously she gulped, watching him pull her towards the bed.  
"Y-youre an Otsutsuki?"  
He stopped , sming unnervingly at her at the aide of his bed.  
"No my darling. But you are."  
His hand pulled her face towards his and she resisted, causing him to frown slightly.

"II'm Sasori. And it's not wise for a little girl like yoy to resist what I offer to you."

He said it cheerfully enough but his undertones suggested something far,far darker.

She felt her world clouding over as he attempted to soothe her, placing his hands in spots that made her uncomfy.

Rule number #73 of being a kunoichi, if faced in such a ssituation, its advised to go along with it until he's vulnerable.

His fruitless attempt to get her to relax failed and she could tell her unresponsive attitude had insulted him. But his frown was quickly replaced by a smile.

"We have all the time in the world. You are dismissed but I shall ccall on you tomorrow at the same time."

She scrambled off his bed and out of his room, desperate to evade him and find the guys who would've probably devised a plan by now.

She retraced her steps and after endless wandering down the winding , identical hallways she found herself at a series of normal doors.  
They seemed almost like maids quarters compared to the luxury she was just exposed to.  
She focussed her eyes on the first door she came across.

If these eyes are rumoured to be that powerful they mustn't let me down now...  
Her eyes stung for a moment before surpassing the door and she could see blurry figures inside each room. Second ddoor on the right. A man with a ponytail sat with his head in his hands.

She ran to the door and pressed it open ggently, causing the man to look up in surprise.

Iruka.

She was overjoyed to see the man and within an imstaant, she was held firmly in his arms. She then noticed that he lacked a shirt and blushed at his well taken care of figure. He had a large bandage wrapped around his uller arm and part of his chest. His ponytail was coming loose but he was still stunning in her eyes.

"Iruka this is bad. This is really bad."  
Iruka looked down at her,hand stroking her ccheeks. He remained silent as he held her before they sat at his bed.

"Why've they taken you here while Celeste and I are being treated like queens?" Sheer was boiling with anger at the uunfairness. Iruka didn't even have to charge after her yet he was being treated like trash.

"I don't mind so long as we can figure out how too get you home safely. And I'm more worried about you... Is everything okay?"

Sheer thought back to the pretty Sasori and the things he had tried to do to her behind shut doors.

She shook her head, covering her face in embarrassment.  
"Sasori..."

"Who's Sasori?"

"That man with the hair. He...He took me to his room. And be tried-oh gosh I can't."

Sheer's tears began to fall and Iruka pulled her closer.  
"Has he touched you in a way you didn't like?"

She nodded into his chestchest continuously whilst he patted her back kindly.

"Please ... What else is he planning on doing...?" Iruka struggled to let out, struggling with the though that her innocence would probably have to be ssacrificed to a stranger rather than him, which he'd hoped for eventually.

"He wants to sleep with me. He said he'd call for me tomorrow at tthe same time and goodness knows what will happen to Celeste- she's still a child!"  
Iruka looked at her, lifting her chin so she looked at him. Their eyes looked for a moment before they kissed. This silenced her tears and he held her close afterwards, stroking her back and wandering how the hell they were going to escape this place.


End file.
